


The Disappearance of Clyde Donovan

by FascinateMe



Series: Who's Afraid of The Dark? [1]
Category: South Park, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Missing Persons, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinateMe/pseuds/FascinateMe
Summary: Strange things are happening, but then again, this is South Park. Stranger things have happened.





	1. Why Don't The Lights Work?

##  Clyde

I was the last to join the group that had amassed in Craig's basement. I had my braces put in today and had to literally beg my aunt to let go. 

 

“Hey guys! Guess who's joining the party!”

 

Craig typically doesn't look up from his hand of cards. Token smiles his genially But it's Jimmy who responds:

 

“W-well Howdy Braceface!”

 

Shrugging it off, I jump down the last few stairs and sit down in my reserved lawn chair.

 

“So what are we playing,” I ask.

 

Craig readjusts himself  in his Lay-Z Boy, smugly,” We are going to finish this round of Bullshit before we watch the movie.”

 

Token groans and shifts his legs from under him. Jimmy holds his cards in steely determination. As usual Craig won.

###  Later…

 

After Craig's mom picks up the dishes of the pizza roll dinner we ate, Jimmy brings out the DVD from his bag.

 

“Alright f-fellas, are you ready for the terror of It Follows?” Craig takes the DVD and squats in front of the player.

 

“No man,” I say ,” I don't understand why we have to watch old scary movies here, Craig's basement is creepy enough and it smells weird.”

 

Craig looks at me quizzically,” Look, you're my friend and I love you, but one day you're gonna have to realize that you're a pussy.”

 

He stops for a minute, his back turned to us, in deep thought.

 

“You know?”

 

Me and Jimmy and Token  look up at Craig. The disc is on his index finger.

 

“Maybe you're  right, I mean, I don't want to argue over a stupid movie,” he puts the DVD back in its case and hands it back to Jimmy,” let's watch something else.”

 

“Now come on Craig, It Follows is a postmodern classic of the h-horror genre,” says Jimmy.

 

I content myself to spectate the conversation from the comfort of the blanket I have wrapped around me. I wrap it tighter, hoping I didn't start anything serious.

 

“I mean, I agree Jimmy but maybe we'll just watch something else...a little more laughable than scary.”

 

Jimmy gets up and puts the DVD back in his backpack and heads back to the couch.

 

“Let's just watch something on Netflix,” Token suggests,” it being Halloween there's sure to be some B Movie classic, right?”

 

Craig sighs and rushes pass us and heads up to get his laptop.

 

“So ,uh, is Craig mad at me,” I ask, I run my hand running through my hair,” I know how much he loves horror movies.”

 

“No,Clyde, Craig's not mad at you, he's just going to get his laptop for Netflix.” Token shifts in his seat.

 

“So,” says Jimmy.

 

“So,” I say in reply.

 

“So,” Token says.

 

And we just sit there listening to the sounds of the house. Now I know this is getting rather boring but I can't help that it was. We didn't really talk that much. I watched Jimmy pick at a cuticle. 

 

Suddenly, as if to save us from further boredom, the groaning of the ceiling alerts us to Craig as he comes down the stairs to at a time. He jumps down the last two, laptop in tow. He looks at me.

 

“What you losers think of Chopping Mall?”

 

I smile.

 

“I think I'd like that.”

###  One Hour and Thirty Cringy Minutes Later

 

As the credits roll on Chopping Mall, we stretch our legs and I gather my things. The only condition of my going to the party was that I couldn't sleep over with the rest. While Token and Jimmy stay in the basement, Craig politely walks me to the door. I  step out and turn to face Craig.

 

“Well, to your Mom that the pizza rolls were supreme.” I make an okay sign with my hand

 

He huffs and smirks in lieu of laughter.

 

“Well thanks for coming and chiming in on how the movie lacked an interesting plot or rootable characters.”

 

I close my eyes and grin,” At least it was enjoyable.”

 

Craig starts to talk but he's interrupted by the arrival of Ruby.

 

“Craig shut the door, you're letting out all the damn heat!”

 

Craig whips around and flips her off,” Fuck you bitch, I'm talking to Clyde!”

 

Ruby giggles and flips him off, running up their stairs,” Whatever Craig, just kiss Braceface goodbye and SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!

 

She disappears and Craig faces me again.

 

“Sorry about Ruby, she's a real dork,” he says his face red from the wind blowing in from behind me. 

 

“Oh crap, I forgot about Cartman. He’s really going to let me have it, about my braces.” I rub the back of my hair.

 

“If he does, I'll kick his ass, or at least I'll try. Besides I like your braces, their green just like your eyes.”

 

I smile sheepishly,” Yeah, they let me choose the color. Green’s my favorite.”

 

Craig starts to say something but my phone cuts him off. I start walking away.

 

“Bye see you at school tomorrow!,” I wave and run down the sidewalk.

 

I don't have to run far, my homes seven doors across the street, as I reach and cross the crosswalk I pull out my phone.

 

_ Dad: at the store. I will be home soon. Get ready for dad's spaghetti! _

 

Ever since Mom died, Dad has been trying to cook meals for me. Emphasis on the word “trying”. His meals tend to be kinda bad. He remedies this by adding lots of butter and spices. This is turn causes the foods to be fattening and for me especially. I make a mental note to try and exercise more because I'm getting a little heavy to be honest. I'm cold and in huff when I go through the front door of  my home. I flip the living room lights and dump my backpack at the door. Since I have time to myself. I sink into my acapulco chair and turn on the t.v. 

 

“But Vanessa, I can't be in love with you!,” says Bruce Campbell.

 

“But why, we can't deny our love. It's...too powerful,” Vanessa.

 

“Because,” you can see the pain in his eyes.

 

“WHY,” demands Vanessa, buxom beauty of telenova.

 

“It's because, because….BECAUSE  I!”

 

(Light's Out)

 

(WHY?)

 

(WHY?)

 

The T.V. still screams even though the entire house is devoid of power. 

 

I'm scared.

 

(WHY?)

 

I don't know what's going on. 

 

(WHY?)

 

(WHY?)

 

(WHY?)

 

I'm blindsided when the claws pull me down through the floor.

 

(WHY?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter of Who's Afraid of The Dark? We'll be hearing South Park's finest cop in Chapter Two: What Happened to the Chair?


	2. What Happened to the Chair?

Sergeant Yates was asleep with Maggie when the phone by his bed rang. He was quick to answer.

“Boss!,” said the caller.

“What is it Barbrady,” he said, he sat up and wiped his eyes. The clock repeatedly blinked 2:01.

“We're at the Donovan house. We got a call around eight. You might wanna come.”

He got up and walked to the dresser,” Alright, I'll be there in 10.”

###  Nine minutes and thirty-eight seconds later 

“Brief me Barbrady,” Harrison took a sip of gas station coffee. The police cars surrounded the block and a small stream of spectators watched from behind police barriers.

“Well, Roger Donovan came home at around eight-ten with groceries for dinner. “

Yates interrupted,”What did he buy?”

Barbrady looked at his notes,” Uh, spaghetti noodles, Ragu,  and five packages of butter.”

Harrison stroked his mustache. He started in the direction the house.

“Hmm, sounds like he was going to make spaghetti,” he mused,” What next?”

“Roger came home to the lights on but no son” Barbrady continued. Yates could see Roger talking to one of the officers.

They reached the front door and Yates went in first. There was a stream of officers going around the front hallway. Yates stopped.

“What's the son named?”

Barbrady again consulted his notes,

”The boy's name is Clyde Wendell Donovan, age 14.”

“Wait a minute, Donovan,” Yates interrupted,” didn't his wife die on the toilet?”

Barbrady got his notes out,” Five years ago, in 2007.”

“Hmm, continue,”

“Well, that’s it,” Barbrady said,” no one seems to know where he's at. We talked with a neighbor across the street..”

“Who?”

Barbrady looked at his notes,” The Tuckers, their son Craig was holding a sleepover.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harrison shook his hands in confusion,” why didn't uh…”

“Clyde, sir.”

“Thanks, why didn't Clyde stay, I mean it's a sleepover.”

“Well, apparently his aunt wanted him home for family dinner.

“Where's the aunt?”

The voice came from behind,” Right there.”

Yates turned around to see someone he didn't want to see: Mayor McDaniels. She was too busy talking to reporters in the kitchen to notice him.

“Oh boy, officer. She is going to be a major thorn in our side.”

Barbrady looked at him,” Sir we need to show you the living room.”

Yates was curious,” What's wrong with the living room?”

Barbrady again consulted with his notes,” Well everything in the house is normal except for one of the chairs in the living room, an acapulco chair.”

They walk in from the front hallway and into the living room where a circle of cops and reporters are circled.

Yates has Barbrady usher out everyone so he can be alone. Once everyone's gone, he takes in the scene: small T.V., turned off. A small couch, a leather, no, pleather recliner. But then there's the wooden basket chair Barbrady was talking about. Harrison had seen these chairs before. The were big and circular, had a small wooden base, big circular basket and a heavy, round cushion. Barbrady was right: this chair was worth seeing.

The base was gone but the most curious thing was that over half the chair was gone, like someone had taken a saw straight down the middle. And curious still, the wooden frame was standing, seemingly embedded in the floor, the cushion lying beside it. Barbrady said the rest of the house was normal so what happened to the chair?

As he left the living room, Yates was bombarded by the reporters.

“What's being done to find poor Clyde!”

(Every possible cop is on the trail to finding Clyde and I encourage the public to help, the first forty-eight hours are crucial)

“Do you think he was kidnapped?”

(That remains to be seen, we will take in account all the evidence before jumping to conclusions)

“With election day so close do you think this was politically motivated?”

(Again, we will take in account all evidence…)

Questions were asked in rapid succession. He did his best and soon got them out of the house. Shutting the door, he yelled for Barbrady. Barbrady popped in from the kitchen.

“Yes sir?”

“I want the person who let them in the crime scene on five day unpaid leave. That was stupid.”

As Barbrady left, Yates peeked out from a curtain outside. The reporters were back at it. One was even interviewing that fat kid, Eric, who was frequently at the station. 

“Sergeant?”

Yates turned to see his worst fear: the mayor.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the next chapter of Who's Afraid of The Dark, where we'll follow Craig and the gang as they see the effects Clyde's disappearance has on the school.


	3. What Else Is There To Do?

“Please, have a seat Craig, I assure you that you're not in trouble.” 

Craig slunk in his seat in Mr. Mackey’s office but it wasn't Mr. Mackey talking. The lady with the pale hair introduced herself as Samantha Wernstrom from DHR. Would it be alright if she talkèd to him about Clyde? It would help the department's investigation. 

She had cleaned Mr. Mackey’s desk except for a two glasses of water, one for her and one for me, and a singular manilla folder she had placed in front of her, which she now opened.

“Um,” Craig rubbed the back of his neck. He was sweating, it seemed as though the woman had cranked up the heat.

She looked up, looking annoyed.

“Where's Mr. Mackey?”

She tilted her head slightly, her messy bun moving with it. She strained a smile.

“ _ I _ will be occupying this office until I complete my investigation, which we will start right now, okay? Now, I have been informed by both teachers and students that you and Clyde are friends, yes?

“Yes.”

She hammers the table suddenly, smiling,” Excellent! Now would I also be correct in assuming that the students Token Williams Black and James Stuart Valmer could also be considered close friends?”

“Yes,” Craig reached forward and took the water glass and takes a few quick gulps

She closes the folder, seemingly pleased with herself,” Alright, formalities aside, I need to ask you some questions concerning poor Clyde. Have you seen Clyde in the last couple of days?”

“No.”

She frowns. The answer didn't please her.

“Can you tell me about the Donovan’s family life, would it be reasonable to assume Clyde would go home to his dad?”

Craig had stopped sweating, he felt rather calm. 

_ Must've acclimated to the heat _ , he thought.

“Yes.”

“What about you, or the boy's Token or James? Would Clyde be likely to stop by these houses?” 

“Yes.”

The lady swiveled in her chair, thinking,” Would you tell me if he did?”

“No,” Craig was surprised he said this. He didn't mean to be so honest. He nervously finished the rest of the water.

Samantha stopped her chair and smiled, she even chuckled,” That's understandable, but no matter I've instructed Mr. Mackey to inform your parents. They'll let us know.” She started to rock back and forth in her chair, frowning.

Craig was starting to feel sleepy but Samantha said nothing and kept rocking back and forth. After a minute, Mr. Mackey came in the room.

“Craig's parents are here to pick him up.”

Samantha kept rocking,” Thank you Mr. Mackey, I'm almost finished. Please leave.”

The door shut. 

Craig kept pinching himself to try to stay focused.

“You know,” she said,” I was about to ask you something, but for the life of me, I don't remember.”

She got up, Craig followed suit. She reached for his hand and Craig shook it.

“You may go Mr. Tucker. I'm glad we talked.

Craig didn't remember the ride home because he was fast asleep

###  Later.

When Craig woke up from his nap he got up and took a shower. He reeked from sleeping under the covers in his clothes. Afterwards, he plopped down on the bed and checked his phone.

_ token: dude, where are you? Jimmy told the funniest joke at lunvh.  _

_ token: are you sick?  _

_ token: can you come to the tree house after  _

_ token: school, sorry.  _

The most recent was from his mom:

_ Hey sweetbeart, text me when you're awake. Pizza on the counter. Be there when Ruby gets home. _

The clock in his room read 4:02. Craig got dressed and went downstairs. Ruby was in the basement watching cartoons.

“Ruby!”

“WHAT,” she shouted back.

“I'm going to Token’s for awhile.”

“Why are you telling me ”

Craig thought some,” Um, I'm not sure. I guess so you wouldn't be freaking out when you couldn't find me.”

Ruby scoffed,” Just don't forget to tell Mom.”

Craig went back upstairs and got his coat. He texted Token that he was coming and told his mom he'd be home for dinner. He decided to take his bike since Token lived in the Cunningham Hill Community which was a fifteen minute ride. Craig speed by with his limber legs pushing the pedals hard and fast. Craig heard a car behind him and moved off the road for a ice cream truck to move slowly past him. He'd never seen the truck, it advertised Jolly’s Homemade Iced Cream. It must be a new business since every year a new ice cream shop opened at the mall.

Token was waiting outside the gated community when Craig arrived.

“Dude, what happened to you today?” 

Craig put down his kickstand and got off the bike.

“I got excused from school after this lady asked me some questions about Clyde.” they started walking by the gate and head to the woods that surrounded the back of the community. 

“We need to find Clyde, will you help me?”

Token looked at him and said,” Of course dude, but where do you suppose we look. I mean, the cops haven't found him so how are we?”

“We'll just have to look some place they haven't.”

“Where?”

Craig stopped walking and Token stopped. He turned and faced him in the eye.

“Let's search the woods tonight.” 

“Alright man, let's go. Should we tell Jimmy?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the next chapter of Who's Afraid of the Dark? We'll be finding out what exactly happened to Clyde in Who's The Boy With The Blonde Hair?


End file.
